Katana's Faith
by RougeSamuraiDragon
Summary: Fist Fic don't flame the crap out of me
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters therein blah blah blah.

Auron looked in to the sea before him. He could see the bodies and the destruction before him. It reminded so much of the time he had arrived right after Sin had left. He just stood there and remembered.

"What happened here?" a much younger Auron asked. 

"Sin….Sin came killed so many and left. Juzzoa my best friend was right next to me! The next thing I know, only the bottom half of him is next to me!"

_Damn!_ Thought Auron_, I was too late!_

Auron continued to stand there and mentally punish himself when a man came and stood next to him.

"Are you alright? You don't look so well."

"I'm a fool. I should never have come."

The much older man looked concerned. Then men ran screaming.

Auron looked up and saw a very large sinspawn.

"In Yevon…"

One young man had tripped and did not get back up before being crushed by the sinspawn's fist. Auron ran and unsheathed his katana. 

                   "You foul beast! You will not hurt anyone else!" Auron ran and slashed the sinspawn as Auron stepped back he noticed the black-purple blood dripping from his blade and from the sinspawn. "You are a beast! You bleed just like we do!" Then the sinspawn threw a punch at the warrior. Auron stepped back but the punch hit the ground making chunks of rock hit Auron

                   "You look like you could use some help." The man that had talked to Auron before stepped in. He wielded two short swords. "Shall we defeat this 'creature'?" He asked.

                   Auron laughed. "Alright! Let's go." The man slashed the sinspawn twice with his swords. Auron slashed with his sword too. The sinspawn responded with a fist in the ground flinging rocks up at both warriors. 

                   "Damn this one uses the earth!" The man yelled. Auron knew the man did not like this too much. Auron looked at the beast and then attacked again. The monster responded and caught Auron off guard. The beast's fist knocked Auron back about nine feet. However this filled Auron's rage to an extent.

                    "How do you like this!" Auron yelled at the sinspawn. Auron then jumped in the air and performed his dragon fang attack. Crippling the monster allowing the other warrior to strike the finishing blow. The monster than went into a frenzy throwing punches everywhere. Many people who were caught off guard were completely destroyed, their bodies being crushed and blood left everywhere. The monster stopped and then faded away in defeat. Auron stopped breathing hard. The man came over and performed cure on Auron.

                   "I am Xachu. Who are you?" Xachu said.

                   Auron looked at the man and looked at the ground. "My name is Auron." With that Auron fainted. 


	2. K

                        Auron awoke to find himself in a tent. As he laid there, he thought to himself_ Auron Auron what did you do? _As Auron was thinking Xachu walked in with a woman. 

                   "Good you are awake," Xachu said, ", this is Tasus, a summoner."

                   "Greetings." Said Tasus.

                   "Hello" Replied Auron. Auron tried to get up, but found that he could not because of the great pain in his chest. "What happened?"

                   "Ah yes when the sinspawn hit you it caused a wound deep in your chest. Tasus here healed you to an extent but will still need some time before you can move again, let alone combat." Explained Xachu.

                   "I am sorry I could not heal you fully, Sir" Said Tasus. She had a high voice yet not so high that it was unattractive. Auron had not really looked before but she was actually quite cute. 

                   "I thank you, but tell me, would I have died had you not healed me?" Tasus nodded her head. "All the more reason to be thankful!" said Auron. 

                   Auron stepped out of the tent. Four days later he had healed enough to move once again. Tasus walked over to him from the fire. 

                   "Feeling good this morning are we?" Tasus said with a smile. Tasus and Auron had grown quite affectionate in the past four days. Auron decided that he would be her guardian alongside Xachu. They had also decided that they would well be an idle. Tasus estimated about two more days and they would be able to leave. Auron would be healed enough to fight then. From that point forward though he decided to leave his left arm out of it's sleave on his jacket. 

                   Auron, Xachu and Tasus set out two days later for the nearest temple of Djose. Soon after they left they encountered many fiends. (I'm making these up if they are in the game what a coincendince.) They encountered a Jarlk, which is resistant to magic. So Auron just cut it in half. Next they encountered a Jarlk and a Myih. The Jarlk Xachu just cut down. But the Myih was far harder. It was aerial and so Xachu or Auron could not do much to it. So Tasus summoned the aeon Ifrit. Ifrit quickly dispatched the Myih. They made their way to Djose temple and rested at the Inn.


End file.
